The present invention relates to a television transmitter, a television transmitting method, a television receiver and a television receiving method. More particularly, the invention relates to a television transmitter and a television transmitting method whereby a hyper text data signal associated with television broadcast is prepared and transmitted, as well as to a television receiver and a television receiving method whereby the transmitted hyper text data signal is received and processed.
Systems capable of digitally transmitting the television broadcast signal via satellite (broadcasting or communication satellite) to households are getting widespread acceptance. Such systems each offer the household a very large number of TV programs carried illustratively by nearly 80 channels to choose from.
With the ever-growing number of programs they can transmit, these systems propose transmitting along with the programs an electronic program guide (EPG) allowing users to choose desired programs easily. The EPG, when implemented, is displayed on a monitor screen so that preferred programs may be selected quickly and unfailingly.
With related art analog television broadcast, however, attempts to practice the proposed program guide service are faced with a number of difficulties. Large amounts of additional hardware for the service must be provided on both the transmitting and the receiving sides. The constitution of such hardware is necessarily complicated.